


Breaking Supernatural.

by pinkman_effect92



Category: Breaking Bad, Breaking Supernatural, Jesse x Dean, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:25:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkman_effect92/pseuds/pinkman_effect92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse Pinkman was just another drug addict. There was nothing special about him, nobody cared. That was until Dean Winchester and her brother comes knocking on his door and offers a chance of a life time. Full of twists, heartache, death, and changes in plot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hello Jesse Pinkman, I am Agent Molly.

**Author's Note:**

> Me and a friend of mine thought of this a while back. She really enjoyed Supernatural and I enjoyed Breaking Bad. We made a agreement that if I watched SPN she would Br Ba. After watching, we both became baffled and had to conduct a roleplay. Thus, Breaking Supernatural was born. This is based off our roleplay with her Female!Dean and me as Jesse.

Just like Mr. White, Jesse had it coming. But in different ways...very different. Jesse Bruce Pinkman was a sprouting 25 year old, blonde hair, blue eyes, tattoos and thin male. Very thin.  
Let's say the drugs had held off on his much needed growth spurt. Along with fucking up his chances of High School and his band.

Life sucked, that was a fact. 

In High School, Jesse had a teacher named Walter White. Biggest stick up his ass. Very smart man though, great chemistry teacher. If Jesse had listened, he'd probably would have passed and learned a few things.

After being snitched out, the blonde was lucky enough to have been sticking it in some blonde neighbor lady when they were busted---sneaking out the window---falling off the roof and getting away. Thank God for whores.  
But that wasn't without Mr. White, who was accompanying his brother in-law on a raid saw him.  
'Pinkman?!'  
He could still hear Mr. White's voice in pure astonishment before he jumped into his red El Camino and busted a nut to get out of there. 

 

Later that evening, the old fucker came to him:

'What are you doing here? High School was a long time ago, yo. No getting right with God. So step of Carter, you ain't welcome. No speech.' Jesse had no clue what the man was doing here, walking closer and closer.  
Undercover?  
'Small speech.' Mr. White said, holding up two fingers just to show HOW small. 'You lost your partner today....Emilo? He's going to prison. You got nothing. Square one.' Fuck...Jesse was slowly realizing where this was going.  
'Maybe you and I...?' Mr. White lingered.

No. Fucking. Way.  
Mr. White and him....  
'You uh...you wanna cook crystal meth?' Jesse scoffed. 'You. You and uh---and me?'

The elder, cancer ridden man nodded.  
'That's right....or I turn you in.'

Wait....WHAT?

 

So there was the start of the WHOLE mess that Jesse wished he just went to jail for. And now---meth wasn't just his problem.  
Mr. White and Jesse ended up killing two men. Flipping a coin, Jesse had to melt the bodies. Gross. His whole house smelt like toe-cheese and dry cleaning. 

Their first batch was grade A. 96% pure. Nobody made that.  
Just them.  
Because it was CHEMICALLY PURE; So Mr. White said. They had stolen a gallon of psudeo. He HOPED this was good.  
And it was, people would give their nipple, tongue, nuts, and toe for just a taste...

 

3 Months later.

Jesse's mom found out about the meth lab. Father was upset, ashamed.  
His brother? Fuck, he hoped his bitch mom didn't say nothing to him. The kid was smart and would understand right away.

“Why are you like this?! WHY!”  
I don't know mom...

And then he met her.

Jane. At first he was just looking for an apartment, instead he had found a duplex with her being the manger. She lived right next door. Just her and him.  
She was real cold at first. Jane explained she knew he was an addict, coming off of heroine herself.  
But instead of helping...Jesse pushed her back into her addiction. That black hole that sucks everything you love in.  
You'll NEVER get it back.

They start shooting up, track marks filling their arms.  
But every time they did it? They felt alive. So very alive. They'd smile---kiss, fuck, sleep.  
Fuck eating and showering.  
Fuck the world and everyone in it.  
Just them, that was all that mattered.

 

That was until they decided to run away to New Zealand. The idea had came out of no where---but mainly because Mr.White was a total whack job.

“J-Jesse...this is a million dollars. We can be anyone. Who do you wanna be?!”  
After arguing for hours with Mr.White---he'd finally got his well earned, over due cut in their work.  
“I...just wanna be with you.” Jesse mumbled, touching her face with both hands and gazing at her.

They smiled.

“Alright! We can do that!” Jane encouraged. “But first...” Both their eyes went over to the heroine.  
“We should finish that, let's no let it go to waste.”

And Jesse agreed. “Alright yo.”

 

And then hell approached.

When Jesse woke up, Jane was dead. Mouth open, vomit sliding out the corners---her eyes so dull and dark, hair a mess. Climbing on top of her he screamed.

“Jane?!”  
Slap, nothing.  
Slap harder. Nothing.  
So he tried CRP, pounding on her chest with tears streaming down his face. “One-Two-C-Come ON! FUCK! GODDAMNIT JANE!”

Why did you do this to me, Jesse?  
What have you done?  
I was clean.  
You tainted me with drugs again.  
I was happy.  
I was living.  
I didn't need you.  
I never loved you.

 

I miss you.

 

Present Day

“I like Mexican-Skeleton-Jesus...” Badger said holding up the drawing that Jesse had finished. Yes, Mexican-Skeleton-Jesus. For their band.  
Funny enough they had never picked a logo. After getting hooked on drugs---they went MIA.

“Yo dawg'. That's a boss drawin'. I'm even Catholic.” Skinny Pete said, messing with the black beanie on his head. Badger handed the drawing to Skinny and scooted closer to Jesse who held the blunt.  
Getting the hint, Jesse passed it with lungs full of smoke.

“Being religious has nothing to do with this.” Of course, Jesse had no proof God was real. AND if he was, he had questions:

1\. Why did you take Jane? You almighty fucker. She didn't deserve that. Why not take me? I'll burn in Hell FOR her.  
2\. Why is there no scientific proof? Seems like if you are this good, you could conjure up something.  
3\. This isn't a question bitch, but you suck yo.

Yeah, Jesse was upset.

“I mean--”  
“Wait, are you Atheist, Jesse?” Badger asked, almost shocked. “You, your moms and dad use to ALWAYS go to church.”  
Yeah, when he was 10. That was before his eyes 'opened'. But they had really had just closed.

“Yeah, I know...but no, that's a religion as well. Think of me as...A Man of Science. I think we were created by the big bang theory. “ A moment of silence, and then Badger laughed along with Skinny.

“Big Bang? Dude, you gotta' believe in more.” Skinny said, taking the blunt from Badger that was nearly gone.  
Running low on drugs meant they would leave...and Jesse would be alone.  
Again.

Fuck.

“I mean. Why? Why do I gotta' believe in more? Bitches be always yelling about God but I see no proof...”  
“....Church yo...” Skinny compliment. 

This went on for a moment, passing the blunt—looking to each other in silence before the two guest stood.  
“Well, we better get to going. We gotta go find some dope.”  
Flashing his best smile, Jesse nodded his blonde head and jumped out showing them out. “Alright, be 'ace yo. Fuck a hot one for me!”

 

And when the door closed? He was alone.  
Or so he thought, as soon as he began to walk back towards the living room a knock was heard.  
“Goddamn it, Badger!” Grabbing the knob and swinging it open---it wasn't Badger and Skinny Pete.  
No.  
Two suits.  
All black and white, a skinny, beautiful female and---Holy fucking shit, the Jolly Green Giant. The woman started first:  
“Hello, I am Agent Molly Stills and my partner Chad Morose.” 'Molly' took her badge out, along with 'Chad' and flashed it quickly. But not quick enough. Oh no. Jesse had seen enough cops, detectives, FBI agents to know a fake badge.

Blue eyes narrowed at them, first at the woman and then the male.

“Why are you here, 'Agents'?” Bitterness flowed past Jesse's lips, his top one curling into a snarl. “I haven't done shit, get bent.”  
“As much as 'getting bent' sounds fun,” Chad said, brushing long brown hair out of his face when removing his sunglasses. “We really would like to ask a few questions.”  
“You aren't in trouble.” Molly finished for her 'partner'. Her eyes soften as she looked closer, making Jesse step back. “Are you hungry? How about we talk over....?”  
Man, some Waffle House was calling his name. The female must of saw him lick his lips because within seconds she had a hand on him guiding the addict towards a black Impala. 

But there was another problem.  
Even in Mexico, an Impala would never be used as an unmarked police car. Something wasn't right, even the windows were down and cops never lets their cars like that.  
Jesse made an halt and turned to the imposters.

“I don't believe you. You aren't detectives. Somethings wrong.”  
And saying this? It made Molly and Chad glance to one another, but not before Molly placed a single hand on her hip with disbelief in her eyes. 

“And how would you know?”  
Jesse laughed. “Your badges are toys. The Impala couldn't be even an unmarked police car. You came strolling to my house---a drug house---You knew that yo. Without back up...I don't see any cops, or even someone who'd be considered back up.” 

So Molly and Chad looked at each other before the female jerked off her sunglasses and looked at the 'partner'.  
“Damn it Sam! I told you fake badges wouldn't do shit!”  
“Dean, it isn't my fault! He saw through it before anyone else...”  
Wait, so Molly was Dean? Chad was Sam?

“Oh so not only are you fakes, but that isn't your birth name. Nice, okay. Who are you crazies then? “ Jesse wasn't getting in that fucking Impala for shit. These people could work for Gus and he'd not shown up in days to cook the Blue Sky.

“My name is Dean Winchester, and this is my idiot brother, Sam.” The girl, now known as Dean tried to step closer but Jesse just stepped back. Causing her to exhale loudly. “We are here to help you. We'd like to know about Ms. Jane Margolis.”  
Wait. What the fuck! They knew about Jane? A sudden outburst of anger came from Jesse.  
“She's fucking dead, assholes. You can't help me. You can't help her. So kiss my pink ass, and get to walking to the Impala, bitches.” 

“We CAN help you, only if you let us.” Sam tried, outreaching a hand---large hand, making Jesse throw up his arms and jerk away from Sam.  
“Don't touch me you over sized weed.” 

That must have been it for Dean because she had Jesse collar in her grip in a seconds notice. “You listen here,” She sneered, inching her face closer and closer to his. “I am tired from a 15 hour drive, I've not had a slice of pie in a DAY, you are coming with us and telling us about Jane Fucking Margolis. Got it, BITCH?”  
Wow, so Jesse had never been snatched up by a woman before and for now he preferred never again. 

“Y-Yeah, get into the Impala. Pie. Bitches. I-I can dig it.” Jesse stuttered, eyes down into her hazel ones.  
“Good. You can 'dig it'.” And jerking him backwards, she waved to Sam and put back on the sunglasses. “Come on Sammy, I'm starved and need a beer.” 

Sam and Jesse stole a quick glance to one another before Jesse whispered: “Ball smasher,”  
And Sam replied: “You should see her on a REAL BAD day.”

The ride wasn't that bad. They had music, and not just ANY music, fucking AC/DC.  
The ride was almost comical; Dean must enjoy some time of music because blurting out in song and drumming on the wheel wasn't normal.  
And yeah, Jesse started tapping his foot, beating on the back of Sam's seat. He could get use to this.

“So uh, Jane...she didn't die by homicide or anything.” Jesse finally said, causing Dean to turn down the radio.  
“We know.” Sam said softly, “I'm sorry you lost her..but we do need to ask more.”  
“Starting with 'Has Jane ever acted weird, maybe not herself?'” Dean asked, glancing in the review to the blonde.  
Acting weird? Not herself? Shit, you couldn't make Jane NOT be herself. He'd never met someone so cool, a girl he was so into he'd leave America.

“Uh, no. No. She and I...were on drugs and in some trouble. We were planning to leave for New Zealand.”  
“New Zealand?” Sam echoed. “That's really far, what kind of trouble?”  
Well fucking hell. Looks like these sneaky bitches got him.  
“I cook meth. Like, not some dirt shit either. Me and...a second partner are one of the top cooks around. He owned me my cut, he didn't like it and I was worried he'd kill me.”  
Disbelief was in the siblings eyes. 

“You...cook meth? As in..dope?” The question from Sam made Jesse roll his eyes and make a quick remark.  
“No. Sugar. Powdered Sugar. Yeah, dope.”

“Don't those labs..explode? I heard on the news once that the cooks didn't mix it right and--” Before Dean finished, he spoke.  
“Boom. Yeah. They do yo. But I make 15g in one batch.”

Nothing was said.

“Something weird did happen after she died...” Hesitant, Jesse stopped and glanced around. “I heard her mocking me. I am not sure if I was imagining it or..” She was really, really mocking him. Maybe he'd gone crazy! Finally!  
“Your name is Jesse, right?” Dean asked, earning a clear nod from him. “Well Jesse, I am sure you are worried sick and we have answers. Jane might not have died in the way you thought. We looked over the autopsy and-”  
“Wait! You looked at it without asking?!” Jesse yelled pretty much into Deans ear making her grunt and swerve. “Yeah and stop screaming! Damn I am right here. We had to, there was no other way. Look, we are hunters.”  
Hunters? As in Deer Hunting? Bear Hunting?

“Hunters...? Uh, you mean-”  
“No.” Sam quickly corrected before he could confuse himself. “You could say 'Witch Hunters.'”

Okay now there was NO doubt in his mind that these two were crazy. There was no 'Supernatural' to the universe. Only science.  
“You...think I am gonna believe she died by a Supernatural force? Really? You've lost your mind. There is NO God. There is NO evil coming and destroying the world. When you die? You just die. There is no afterlife.” Jesse tried to remain strong, he was a firm believer in this and--

“Are you sure about that?” Snapping his head to the seat next to him, there was a male with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes---trench coat covering his body and a loose tie. And there was no one there before. Seeing him made Jesse yelp, smacking his head against the window.  
“Ouch! Bitch! Damn! How did you get in here?!”

The odd arrival startled Dean as well, her voice louder than Jesse's as she yelled: “Cas', you scared me! Jesus. Don't do that.”

“My apologizes, Dean. But Jesse, I've watched you before---talked to God, he has a huge plan for you.” The male had no facial expression. Blue eyes staring hard into other blue eyes, one calm the other in panic.  
“Cas' you are freaking him out, man. He doesn't believe in God, so he says.”  
“That doesn't mean anything, just that he can be saved.” Castiel said quickly, out reaching to Jesse's arm---Jesse's back against the other side of the car---no escape---The Angel kept speaking. “I am an Angel of the Lord.”

'Oh my God, I've jumped into a car full of nuts. Where did this bitch even come from?! He had to be hiding somewhere....but I would have seen him.' Thoughts rushed through Jesse, never stopping, full force.

“Okay guys, you got me, I am scared. Just let me out and I'll walk back.” Jesse whispered, trying to get away from Castiels caring hand.  
“There are NO angels. There is NO fucking goddamned GOD. I am telling you this now: Let. Me. Out.”  
“You are wrong. I am full proof to disprove your theory. There was no big bang Jesse, just God. He made the Earth in 7 days---not an explosion.” 

There was no way. How were Angels real? It made Jesse's heart stop. “Where were you then?”  
Caught off guard, Castiel narrowed his eyes, tilting his head in curiosity. “What do you mean?”  
“Where. Were. You. I've lost so much fucking shit, and where were you? Where was any fucking damned Angel! Where was GOD, for that matter?!”

“Jesse,” Dean finally spoke, her hands gripping the wheel until her knuckles were white. “Please. We want to help but we can't until you at least believe a little. It was hard for us too, but its true.”  
Sam was turned in his seat, watching behind him to make sure Jesse didn't do nothing stupid—it was getting rather loud within the Impala. 

“There was an Angel with you. But not a normal one. He was one of the first, and said to be one of the strongest. He won't be forgiving, and if you don't turn back now? He'll have you. Don't be foolish, Jesse.” Castiel had this look of desperate agony, feeling Jesse's pain, feeling the hate. “He won't let go, unless you do.”  
“Who? Sounds like he's a better Angel then you.” The blonde addict pushed the words out bitterly. His face sneered into a snarl.  
But Castiel? Even his eyes narrowed at this point, taking a firm hand off Jesse and scooting away. “You don't know what you are saying. Lucifer is NOT a 'Super Hero' like you draw.”  
Wait, so how did the 'Angels' know of his silly Super Hero drawings? Or was it this Angel? Was God really watching.  
That was when Jesse began to listen for once instead of spewing nonsense. “Is God real? If so I'll be burning forever. I'll never be able to enter Heaven, I'd taken life's-”  
“Is that what you want? To burn? Is that what you hope for?” The blue eyes narrowed once more, inhaling deeply. “Because if you believe it, it will happen. But accept and you'll live in Paradise, and Jesse, it's beautiful. You don't have to be like this. You don't have to hate.”

Lucifer would take Jesse's soul and have a field day with that, the blonde knew it. He was a 'Bad guy', he always thought of himself like that.  
“I...believe.”

  
[ ](http://tinypic.com?ref=120p9hk)   



	2. Team Freewill Plus One.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accepting the news of God, Angels and even the Devil; Jesse makes choices, and goes with the Winchesters. But is their more then safety forming for Jesse? Maybe love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K'so...I believe soon will be some smut. Maybe. I get shy about posting it;

The waffles that Jesse shoveled into his mouth had to be the best thing he'd ever tasted—or maybe he was just /that/ hungry.  
All four of them came, sat down and at first Jesse felt shy to order 2 waffles, bacon, eggs and toast. Until Sam orders 7 pancakes and 2 sunny side up eggs with the side of grits. Despite being about 50 feet tall, Sam was a normal guy.  
Why did Jesse eye Sam? Well you see, normally the people around his size were the ones grabbing him up, stealing his crap and maybe even kicking his ass. 

“Looks like your high is coming down,” Dean said, a mouth full of cherry pie and coffee in the other hand. “I've heard people on meth can't eat well.”

“We ont' but 'am this 'it is GOOD!” Jesse muttered through his puffed out cheeks, his eyes darting up to Dean. She was smiling at him, chewing away on crust and washing it down quickly. This was the first time he'd taken a good look at the Eldest Winchester: Beautiful eyes, full lips, petite body and interesting dirty blonde hair.  
Her brother? Pretty much the exact opposite in every possible way.

And then there was that freak next to /him/. Castiel kind of bugged Jesse, unsure of what he really was or HELL-  
Why was this idiot sitting there staring at the table with no food.

“Sooo. Your friend okay?” Jesse asked, pointing his fork toward Castiel.  
“I am fine, why would you think something is wrong?” The Angel spoke for Dean, turning to look at Jesse. “Am I bothering you?”  
“Not really as bothering me as I don't understand why you ain't eating.”

Dean snickered, rolling her shoulders, even Sam was smiling a tad.  
“He doesn't eat. No Angel eats.” Sam spoke, his lips right against his mug before he took a long sip and placed the mug back down. “It's weird, but we don't ever see him eat.”

“So you don't ever have to eat? You don't die? No problems?” Castiel shook his head in response, causing Jesse to slam his hand on the table, and everyone jumped.  
“DUDE! That's boss as fuck yo!”

A blurt of laughter slipped from Dean, their eyes meeting again. Damn it, no. These people were..crazy? Yeah.

“Boss?” Castiel asked, tilting his head and shaking his head. “I don't understand.”  
“Don't think about it too hard, Cas'. He's being silly.” Dean shook her head, finishing the plate of pie and pushing it away. Sam, as well, finished up and pushed his plate.  
“Remember that Castiel isn't of here, it doesn't probably make much sense to an Atheist, right?” Sam pondered aloud on the last piece however earned a response from Jesse.  
“No. M'not one of those. They still believe in higher power. I don't.”  
“But at least the atheist acknowledge Him...” Did Castiel just sneer at him? The little bitch did.  
“At least my beliefs make scientific sense and not just 'Faith' and 'Belief'.”  
“You are foolish.”  
“And you ain't real, bitch.”  
“I am not a female dog.”  
“You know what I mean, yo!” 

“Hey! Hey! Ladies. You are both beautiful.” Dean stopped the argument before it got out of control, her hand tapping the table to gain their attention. “Jesse, being Atheist is fine. However you cannot just fly blind. I am not too big on all this either, I am sure Sam says the same.”  
And Sam did nod, his eyes jerking towards his sister to listen more closely. “It is kinda sudden.” 

There was a long silence, then Jesse spoke. His finger rubbing the rim of his Coke nervously.  
“So, like, what happened to Jane?”  
Another silence and Sam inhaled deeply, deciding to speak.

“I think, after much reading, she was possessed. Maybe the demon used her up and had no choice but let her go and...die.”  
Demons? The first thing Jesse wondered was 'Was anything that Jane said true?'  
New Zealand, and being happy together.  
Was it all smoke and mirrors?

Jesse pushed his plate back, standing up and running a shaking tattooed hand through his hair. “I need s'air.” The addict pretty much crawled across Castiel on the booth and rushed out the door, stealing a glance back at Dean who sat there baffled, whispering something to her brother.

This couldn't be real! What the fuck. He wanted Jane back, beg her to tell the truth.  
'Do you really love me?'

What would she say?

Jesse had climbed into the Impala, pouting, naturally. Grabbing his blue cigarette pack he shook out a joint, placing it between his lips and lit it. Smoke filled his lungs and back out through his nose.  
There wasn't any point in this....may he should--  
Kill himself?

There was banging on the glass window, causing him to jerk away from the noise he saw Dean---and holy fucking shit she looked pissed.

“Are you smoking in Baby?! Is that pot? No! Get out, and put that out!” Dean yelled at him.  
Of course, Jesse wasn't looking to be jerked up again. So he slid out of the driver seat and right in front of Dean, throwing the joint down and stomping on it.

“There, ya happy?” Ball smasher.  
“No. No I am not.” Dean said sternly, her eyes livid. “Smells like Woodstock back in the 70's! You can't smoke in there.”  
Oddly enough, Jesse thought Dean was pretty when angry.  
But Jesse had made a point not to stay any longer, turning around he walked towards the road.  
“Now where are you going?!”  
“Home. I don't want to stay and help.” Jesse whispered, however loud enough for the Winchester to hear.  
“Home? Why? Jesse...” Dean rushed after Jesse, her hand grabbing his wrist and jerking him back. “You don't have to run. You don't have to live in the life you do right now. Why don't you....stay and help us?”  
Glancing behind him, a golden eye brow raised. “Go with you? Help you defeat the 'Supernatural'?”  
And Dean nodded. “We all see it. You are a good guy, caught in a bad life.” Leaning down she picked up the broken joint and walked after him. “You can come with us, and just never look back. Start a whole new life.” Reaching to his hand she placed the joint in his palm and closed it.

“And I don't care if you stay stoned. I don't expect an over night change. Nobody should.”  
Was Dean being serious? Why was she so kind? Putting a hand over hers, he took a few moments and thought it over.

“What if somet-”  
A slender finger was placed on his lips, Dean smiling ever so comforting him. “Then we deal with it together. No ifs-ands-or buts.”  
Jesse could of sworn his heart fluttered, a tattoo hand raising, just about to touch her cheek----  
“Hey! What are you two doing?” Sam asked, running up beside them smiling. “You two look as if you come to an agreement.”  
Of course, by the time Sam got to them, Dean and Jesse ripped apart from each other as if the other had the plague.

“We did! Jesse is coming with us Sammy. So we better find a motel to stay in with more beds.”  
Eyeing Jesse, Sam nodded slowly. Catching the looks they gave one another. “Or get less, it looks like.”  
Dean slapped Sam over the head, shaking hers at him. “Idiot.”  
“Ouch!” Rubbing his brown locks, the young Winchester hissed. “Well me and Castiel have been watching for 5 minutes....smells like Woodstock near the Impala.”  
All three of them burst into laughter.  
This?  
This was bliss. Jesse felt so warm, so comfy around these two.  
And hell, lets not forget about Casper—Castiel? Castiel. Damn that was a weird name.

“Welcome to Team Freewill, Jesse.”  
After going back to his house, gather as much as he could, they loaded the Impala and never looked back.  
And as a small surprise, Jesse brought his 1.5 million dollars. 

 

“I am thinking, 5 star hotel, room service and whatever the hell else.” Jesse spoke up, leaning against the car back seats.  
“We don't have the money for that.” Sam hated to say, biting his bottom lip.  
“Well see, here's the thing, I do.” Unzipping the bag, he pushed the bag into Sam's lap.  
Hell might as well broke loose because Dean slammed the breaks to Baby, making her screech across black top pavement and onto the side of the road.

“Jesse...how much is this?” Dean whispered, reaching out and grabbing a wad of cash. “This is all hundreds and twenties...”  
“Jesus..” Sam commented, picking up a hundred and looking it over. “I've never even held this much money.”  
“Its 1.5 million.”  
“MILLION?!” The two siblings yelled together. 

Shrugging his shoulders, he gave them an odd look. “I am guessing 'Hunting' isn't good in pay.” Jesse imagined people would pay top dollar to get a real ghost out of their house. Right?  
“We kinda don't get paid.” Sam almost chuckled then, tossing down the bill in disbelief. “This is amazing.”  
“You mean, you just...live in this car?” God, Jesse really did pray that this people didn't suffer to bad. At least he had a 'home'...

“No. Not exactly, we kinda go and make fake credit cards.” Dean admitted, still baffled by the large amount of cash. “Jesse, we don't want this. We can't take this. We never take money.”  
Dean had to be kidding, he was offering it because he was now with them. Not in 'charity' or some shit.  
“Guys, I was gonna' throw this shit down the road. So either you take it, or I find somewhere to dump it. I don't want it, all it is, and ever will be is bloody drug money.”

A long string of silence, and Dean grunted. “Where's the closest hotel, Sammy?”  
Swiping a thumb across his nose, Jesse grinned ear to ear. “That's right!”  
Even Sam was filled with excitement. 

 

After another 50 miles they found a pricey, 4 star hotel right outside Kansas. Jesse made sure for top floor, 3 beds, and at least two bathrooms. Even with a brother, he was sure Dean was about done sharing bathrooms with men.

[Around Midnight]

 

They all had picked their beds, ate dinner, and said their good nights. But within 30 minutes of laying in bed, the blonde realized he was still coming off his ice high. No sleep would happen. There was really no point of just laying there. Grabbing his blue cigarette pack, he pulled out the joint that Dean stomped away at and looked it over.  
It wasn't going to smoke, so he tossed it onto his nightstand and grabbed his guitar. Thank goodness he had gotten his old black Betsy from Badger a week earlier. Maybe he should try and work on his playing---he wasn't that good, but knew how to play of course.

Within a few strums, he was playing things off the top of his head; 'Stairway to Heaven', some just happen to come to him, having no idea's what he was playing.

“Hey, I didn't see that when you brought it in. You play well.”  
Jerking his head towards the door, he saw Dean there in a pair of sleeping shorts an a white tank top. Her hair was a mess yet some how, she still looked nice.  
Bobbing his head up and down, he smiled a tad. “Yeah, I am...well, was in a band. It was fun while it lasted.”  
Both them laughed and Dean strolled over, plopping down on his bed.  
“I heard it from my room, I like it. Kind of soothing.” Dean brushed her fingers against the strings and leaned her shoulder to his. “I am glad you came, Jesse.”  
“You are?” Bewildered by this, he raised a golden eye brow and glanced down at her. “Really?”  
“Mhm, yeah.”

Playing random cords for a moment, Jesse tried to think of something to play.  
“Oh stop your crying, it will be alright. Just hold my hand---hold it tight. This bond between us, can't be broken. I will be here, don't you cry.”  
“Tarzan! I know that movie, Sammy liked it a lot.”  
“Oh really now?”  
“Yeah.”

Looking back up, Dean was coming close and so was Jesse—they could feel each others breath on their lips.  
For a millisecond, their lips brushed until they heard a crack of lightening making them both jump away from each other.  
And instead of being embarrassed about it, they both laughed at their silliness.  
Yeah, he could get use to this..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter: Lucifer visits Jesse. Sam and Jesse will probably have a talk and you know what else? More Dean and Jesse. Did you notice how bad Castiel and Jesse clash?  
> I also apologize over the grammar/spelling mistakes. I type on cheap Word Pad and I guess this site is smarter then it. Ha. And me.

**Author's Note:**

> Agh. Took forever just to do one chapter. Hope you enjoy and PLEASE! Leave me feedback! I would like to know what people think before I make a fool out of myself.


End file.
